The invention concerns a house for parking bicycles of the type which is indicated in the introduction to claim 1.
Throughout the years the bicycle has been a popular means of transport, having been employed, e.g., as a means of conveyance to the starting point for further transport by tram or train, or people have cycled all the way to their destination.
In this connection there has been a problem with parking bicycles at such locations, the theft of bicycles being a frequent occurrence, even though they have been locked according to the book.
A need therefore exists for the development of a system for more secure parking facilities for bicycles.
It has been possible to solve this problem by fencing in areas which are guarded and where a fee is paid for installing the bicycle. Such solutions are expensive, however, due to the security and also occupy a relatively large amount of space.
Bicycle parking houses have also been developed previously, and examples thereof are described in WO-A-92/22718, WO-A-89/08578 and DE-C-44 03 859.
In the first of these publications there is described a bicycle parking arrangement which consists of a frame in which the bicycles are parked and where the frame can be rotated about a central axis. In order to park or retrieve the bicycle the frame is rotated to a vacant position or until the bicycle in question reaches a door. On the frame there are mounted holders for the bicycle, and the bicycle is locked in these holders. When removing the bicycle the holder device is pulled out and the bicycle can be unlocked from the holder and removed. This bicycle parking arrangement has a relatively complicated frame and holder design and it will be possible for unauthorized persons to enter the parking area, e.g. by paying for parking a bicycle, whereupon acts of vandalism can be carried out or parts can be removed from other bicycles.
In WO-A-89/08578 a bicycle parking arrangement is described where the bicycles are placed in separate, triangular stalls, where the bicycle is firmly wedged in the stall. Each stall is designed with its own door and a key system in order to ensure that no one else can gain access to the stall. Such stalls can be arranged in twos in rectangular units or also assembled to form a circular unit. The arrangement requires a relatively large amount of space, since it must be possible to reach it from all sides, each space having its own opening.
Furthermore, in DE-C-44 03 859 there is described a bicycle parking arrangement in which, in a similar fashion to the aforementioned system, the bicycles are placed in separate stalls in the form of triangles, which can be placed in a circle. The special feature of this arrangement is that entry ramps have also been provided for parking on two storeys for better utilization of space. This arrangement, however, has the same basic construction as the aforementioned unit, each stall having its own door opening.